The Madubachi 4ever
by Katanasenpai
Summary: The Mabudachi 4? Who was the fourth part of the Mabudachi Trio? and what happened to her?
1. Introduction

Introduction

Katana: Welcome to my new fanfiction…um…please enjoy!

Shigure was sitting in his study, half asleep. Outside, he could hear his editor pounding at the door. The dog could hear her cries, even though he was upstairs and on the opposite side of the house.

"SHIGURE! WHY DON'T YOU FINISH? PAPER! PENCIL! NOW!"

He smiled, 'of course I've already finished the chapter she wants, and the one after that too. But I'm in no big rush to tell her that…'

Shigure stood up and crossed the room singing, "Teatime, teatime…" but when he passed the book shelf, his sleeve caught on a photo album with a bright red cover. It hit the ground with a 'plop' and a puff of dust. Shigure stopped to look over his shoulder at it, but then walked out of the room.

A few minutes later, he returned with a pot of hot tea and a cup. All was quiet now, Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru had just left for school and he had given the new chapter to his editor with orders to go home and take a nap, she looked awful. He went back to his desk, stepping around the photo album, still on the floor, and sat down, pouring himself some tea.

For a while, he just looked at the book and the golden lettering on the cover, 'The Mabudachi 4 ever' then, finishing off his cup of tea, stood up, picked up the book and sat back down with it. He proceeded to drink another cup of tea and then opened the album to the first page.

There was only one picture on this page. It was a picture of four students, Hatori, Ayame, Shigure himself, and another girl that Shigure had his arm around. They were all in their school uniforms and standing in front of the main house gate. Below the photo was the label, "The Mabudachi Four and their exciting adventures in 10th grade," in curly, fluid handwriting in pink ink.

"Ayame," Shigue thought and smiled. After he had looked at the picture for a while, he flipped through the dusty pages to the very last photo. The album wasn't full; it ended about halfway through, ended before it really even had time to start. The last photo he looked at for a long time. It was the same girl as was in the first picture. She was lying on her back with her eyes closed, surrounded by flowers.

In her coffin, she looked as beautiful as ever. Old tear stains spotted the page, and as new ones joined them Shigure cried as he remembered…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: First Day of School

It was a lovely day, the birds were chirping and singing to the end of summer. The air was just starting to become crisp, as if to whisper of the up-coming fall. But in the middle of this simply beautiful day, the day when children were heading back to school, some could only think of how they could ruin it, for Hatori.

"Well my dear Shigure, what chaos and havoc shall we provide for the bored masses today?" Ayame asked.  
The duo was walking down the halls of their school. Ayame waved to everyone as they passed, walking arm-in-arm with Shigure, as if they ruled the world  
Hatori, who joined up with them, sighed, "Ayame, it's only the first day of school. Can't we just have a nice, quiet, and very normal day for once?"  
Shigure gasped, "Har'i-kun, I'm shocked! What fun is a boring day?"  
"Indeed Shii-kun. We must grasp each day and live it to the fullest."  
Hatori sighed, 'Why me...'  
"Oh, why don't we put a video camera in the Girls' locker room and broadcast it live on the T.V.s in the classrooms?" Shigure suggested.  
"But we did that last year" Ayame whined.  
"Hey!" Amaya said running up to them, "What's new?"  
"Not much," said the dog, "We were just thinking about what we should do to kick the year off."  
Amaya grinned, "Ah, then I'm one step ahead of you."  
"What ever do you mean?" Ayame asked.  
"Hold on," Amaya said looking at her watch, "In 5...4...3...2..."  
brrrrinnng!  
The fire alarm went off, and the students and teachers were soon soaked to the skin from the sprinklers.  
Amaya, Shigure, and Ayame started to laugh hysterically.  
Hatori sighed 'This is going to be a loooong year...'

Katana: I hope you'll enjoy this new story. I promise you, It WILL get sadder…. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Principle Tanaka

Waiting in the office for the principle, Shigure, Amaya, and Ayame were still laughing. By 10th grade Principle Tanaka knew who the root of all the trouble in the school was. He had considered expelling them ever since that first incident when they were in 2nd grade that ended in the complete destruction of his car. But the Sohma family was an ancient and very rich family, and the head of the family, Akito-sama, could easily pay tuition and the Mabudachi Gang's ever growing expenses.  
'I swear their out to get me,' Tanaka thought, 'I think they enjoy watching me suffer.' He sighed and then told his secretary to let the Sohmas in.  
"GOOD DAY MY BELOVED PRINCIPLE!" The silver-haired boy burst in and then dramatically bowed, "What words of wisdom do you have to share with us, your humble subjects, today."  
Amaya and Shigure snickered.  
"Quit it Ayame."  
'Thank god for Hatori.' Tanaka thought and rubbed his head.  
"Thank you Hatori-san," he said, "Please, all of you, sit down," he gestured to the three seats in front of his desk. 'Oh god, three seats. What should I do?'  
"Um..." he shuddered.  
Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori sat in the three seats and Amaya sat on Shigure's lap.  
"O...k..." Tanaka started, "Look you guys..."  
"And a girl!" Amaya interrupted.  
"Oh, sorry, guys and a girl," Tanaka said, "This behavior is unacceptable. Really, it's only the first day of school and you're in the office again? This abnormal behavior must be..."  
"But what exactly is normal?" Ayame butted in, "How would you define the term 'normal'?"  
"R-regular," the principle said, "Like everyone else, but I don't..."  
"AH, I SEE!" Ayame chirped, "So you desire to mold us all into little robots, stereotypical, normal 'people'?" He stood up.  
THIS IS JUST ANOTHER WAY 'THE MAN' IS TRYING TO KEEP US DOWN!" Amaya shouted.  
"VIVE LA LIBERTE!" Ayame shouted, pounding his hands on the desk, "VIVE LA DIFFERENCE!"  
Hatori put his head in his hands and groaned.  
Shigure jumped to his feet, "FREEDOM TO THE PEOPLE!" he shouted.  
Tanaka-sensei was twitching madly, while the Sohmas continued to rant and Hatori began to bang his head off of a nearby wall.  
"DETENTION!" Tanaka finally bellowed, "ALL OF YOU! DETENTION! NOW!"  
"NEVER!" Ayame yelled, "The will of the common man shall not be silenced!"  
Hatori stood up, "Ayame. Let's leave...now..."  
Ayame immediately stopped, "hahaha, of course! Farewell for now, my kind principle!" and with another bow, the snake skipped out of the room.

Shigure and Amaya followed after.

Hatori turned to Mr. Tanaka, "I'm sorry for all the trouble sir," he said and then began to leave, but paused for a second with his hand on the door knob.

"What's wrong?" Tanaka asked.

"O-oh, nothing." Hatori smiled kindly, but there was something else in that smile that made Tanaka shudder.

Hatori the left and closed the door behind him.

Tanaka rested his head on his desk and sighed, "God do I have a headache." He stood up, "I'll go down to the nurse and get some medicine." He walked over to the door, but when he grabbed the handle, he jumped back. "DAMN HATORI! HE ELECTRIFIED THE DOORKNOB! But I'm no idiot." He then grabbed a cloth and opened the door

_Splat_

The principle was suddenly covered with a white, wet, and chunky substance. He put his pointer finger to his forehead and swiped it across and then, put his finger in his mouth.

"Tartar sauce…" He muttered. Then, turning bright red, he shouted, "HATORI! Damn, how do they come up with this stuff?"

Katana: I hope you enjoyed chapter 2. please R&R!


End file.
